The Flower Child
The Flower Child is Hope's first Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs between Hope and Cross in the afternoon, in the round flower garden southeast of the Cathedral, in the Residential District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue "Oh! Hello there, Cross. Are you on duty today?" "I have the day off myself, so I was just tending to my flower beds." "Do you like flowers, Cross?" Affirm: Express your fondness for flowers. ''(+ ) :"I like them as well."'' :"I brought these seeds from Earth. I was so happy to see them bloom all the way out here." :"Seeing beautiful flowers always fills my heart with hope. …Heh. It's always odd to say that, but it's true." :"I think that if these flowers can thrive on this world, then surely we humans can." :"……" :"Sorry. I didn't intend to act so profound there. I'd be very happy if my flowers bring you joy, even if they don't have any deeper meaning." :Praise Sincerely: Wax poetic about the beauty of Hope's gerbera daisies. ::"You really do like flowers! You even know their names." ::"I imagine you'll be busy with your BLADE work for a while, but when you have the time, would you like to plant some flowers here yourself?" ::"I'd be excited to see which varieties you choose." ::(END) :Praise Cunningly: Say that Hope was clever to grow "medicinal" flowers, since they'll sell for a bundle. ::"What? No! These flowers are totally harmless! Plus, I'd NEVER use the church as a front for some kind of illegal activity." ::"If I did that, they'd kick me out of BLADE. Then they'd chase me out of New LA!" ::"Must you always be working some shameless angle? Ugh! Never mind. I'm done with this conversation." ::(END) Deny: Say that you've never really been a fan. :"Is that right? Well, what about vegetables?" :"I love vegetables nearly as much as I love flowers." :"Back on Earth, the congregants of my church were always much more excited about the vegetables than the flowers. They were a…practical people." :"I loved watching them smile when they ate a meal prepared with vegetables that we'd grown." :"When I saw something like that, it made me glad for all the hard work I'd put into growing them." :Inquire: Ask Hope what she cooked with the vegetables. ::"Stew!" ::"They raved about it in the local paper once, so there was always a long line to try my stew." ::"It would bring in a lot of people I didn't get to see otherwise, or those who tended to keep their distance." ::"That's a very happy memory of mine." ::"If we ever have the chance, I'd like to make my stew again and have you try some." ::(END) :Request: Express a desire for Hope to grow vegetables for New LA. ::"Ah, Ornella has made the same request of me." ::"But everyone here has a job, and no one goes hungry." ::"So I decided that I could do more good by talking with people than feeding them." ::"I'm sorry to disappoint. But while I don't have any stew to share, you can have as many helpings of conversation as you like. Come back any time." ::(END) Category:Hope Heart-to-Hearts